What do we do from here
by fallenangel009
Summary: After a fight with Peyton Brooke flees to London, England to escape her life in Tree Hill. While in on her way home one night she is attacked in the subway by an old ex of hers. What happens when she starts to fall for the one who saves her.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving for London

**This is my first story i don't own any character associated with One Tree Hill and GSH.**

Chapter 1: Leaving for London and You?

Brooke viciously packed her bags throwing anything and everything that was hers in her bag. Brooke looked up as Peyton walked in with Lucas giggling. "What, now Brooke?" Peyton scoffed as she walked up to Brooke. "What we have one little argument and you decide to leave?" she asked as she threw the already half filled bag of clothes to the floor. "Why don't you fucking say something?" She screamed. Brooke lifted her head. "Get the fuck out of my way." She sneered as she zipped up the last bag. Peyton smiled as she shoved Brooke against the wall. Brooke shoved Peyton back making her fall into Lucas's arms. She grabbed her bags and walked out past them. "Don't even think about asking me for help." Peyton yelled. Brooke kept going as she walked to her car and got in.

Brooke walked into the airport. Walking up to the teller she placed her bags on the floor. "Can I help you?" the teller asked as she finished typing on the computer. "Yeah, I would like a flight to London." Brooke said as she pulled out her wallet and gave her a credit card. "Okay, we have a few open slots left. Can I see your passport?" she teller asked as she slid the credit card through the machine. Brooke handed her the passport and as the teller handed her the credit card. "Okay your flight leaves in one hour. It is gate twenty-three." The teller said. Brooke smiled as she grabbed the paperwork and walked toward gate twenty-three. Brooke looked at her watch and noticed that she had a little time to kill. Sitting down she leaned her head back and took a deep breath. She was drawn from her silence by her phone ringing. Looking down she noticed that it was Haley.

She reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked faking a cherry happy voice. "Brooke what happened? Peyton said something about you leaving for the airport?" Haley asked her voice sounding concerned. Brooke sighed. "Yeah, we had a fight and she said that Lucas says that she was better than me. He also said that it was probably a mistake that he went out with me and that she is a better person than me." Brooke said sounding sad. Haley scoffed. "Brooke you are so much better than what Peyton could be as a person. Brooke; just tell me where you're going?" she asked. "I can't I just need to be away and I don't want to tell anyone right now." She said as she looked up and saw that passengers were boarding the flight. "I gotta go Haley. I'll call you later." Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

After six hours on a plane Brooke was ready to sleep. Brooke left London's airport and walked to go get a cab. Brooke drove around in a cab till she got to an apartment complex. After paying the cabbie she walked into the apartment. Brooke walked up to the manager's office. "Can I help you love?" the manger asked. Brooke smiled. "Hi, I was wondering if you had any rooms to rent?" she asked as she shifted the weight of the bags. The manger smiled. "Running away from something?" he asked as he pulled out his ledger. He looked up and smiled. "I do have something for you. It will be about a thousand a month. That okay?" he asked. Brooke pulled out her wallet. "You take plastic?" she asked as she handed him a credit card. He took it and walked into his office. Brooke looked at her phone to see that it was almost six at night. The manger came back. "Here you go love." He said handing her the keys. "Is there anything to eat around here?" Brooke asked as she put the key in her purse. "No, you have to take the subway to get any kind of real food love." He said. Brooke thanked him and took the elevator to her apartment.

After Brooke dropped off her stuff she waited inside. Grabbing her phone she left Haley a message. "_Hey Haley, I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine and I will let you know where I am in a few days. Okay tell Jamie I love him. Bye_." She hung up the phone and sighed. Brooke walked back down the stairs and asked the manger where the subway station was. Brooke walked to the station which was only a few blocks from her apartment. Brooke ended up going to a McDonalds to eat. Brooke finished eating and decided that it was time to go home and get some sleep. Brooke was walking when her phone rang. She looked down and noticed that it was Haley. "Hey tutor mom. How are you?" she asked. Haley laughed. "I'm good, Brooke where the hell are you? We're really worried." Haley said. Brooke pinched her eyes shut. "I can't Haley not yet. I'll call you tomorrow." Brooke said as she turned into the subway. Haley sighed. "Alright but I want to know tomorrow. I'll call you okay?" Haley said. "Okay, bye." Brooke hung up the phone and sat down on the bench to wait for the train.

Brooke sat and waited for the train. It was close to eleven and after the plane ride, fighting with Peyton she just wanted to lay down and sleep. She could hear laughing and cheering on one end and she could see a group of guys coming from the other. Brooke decided to close her eyes for a second. "Well, well Brooke Davis is that you?" a voice shook Brooke to make her look up and see Felix Taggaro.

"Felix?" she asked. Felix smiled as he turned back to look at the group of guys. "Relax boys, I know this girl really well." He said as he winked at Brooke. She scoffed as she went to get up Felix wrapped his arms around her. "Hey now wait okay. I haven't seen you in since junior year." Felix said as he sat next to her. Brooke shrugged away but Felix threw his arm around her pulling her close to him. "So you know I miss you Brooke and by miss I mean I…" "I know what you mean asshole." Brooke sneered cutting Felix off. Felix fixed his jaw growing angry. "Look what are you doing here?" He asked as he got up and walked over to his group of boys. "I don't have to tell you shit." Brooke sneered. "Then you're not going to like what happens to you." Felix said as he came toward her and knocking her to the ground. "Felix, stop!" Brooke screamed. Felix laughed as he grabbed her hip and tried to shove his hands up her shirt. Felix stopped when the loud laughing and singing was across the tracks.

"What the fuck are you doing Taggaro?" the man asked. Felix sat up and looked across. "This is none of your concern Dunham." Felix said as he caressed Brooke's cheek. "It looks like you sorry assholes like forcing your way on loves." The man said making Felix stop again. Brooke sniffed as she let the tears fall from her eyes. "Look I'm just having a nice outing with my girlfriend. So piss off like your suck ass firm Dunham." Felix said as he pulled Brooke up. The men across from them laughed. "And another thing Dunham, When the Major was doing your job he wasn't so chatty. Probably, cause he wasn't so nervous either." Felix said making the rest of his guys laugh.

The man across the way responded. "You reckon? Mate, I think you should get on the next train and fuck off before something bad happens." Felix smiled. "We'd be interested to see exactly what that is." He said pulling Brooke closer hurting her wrist. "You're not exactly top-flight mob these days, are you? More like a two-bob mob." Felix added as he held Brooke close. Brooke could feel bruises form on her hip and he ribs. The man across from them laughed and turned to the guys behind him. "See, now, that's just plain rude. But if you fancy it, who are we to let you down?"

Before long all the men were rallied up and were getting ready to fight. Felix threw Brooke to the ground as the men from the other side attacked Felix's guys. Brooke backed away and tried to hide from the violence. After thirty minutes Felix came over to Brooke. "There you are." "No." Brooke screamed as Felix grabbed her. "Don't make this difficult." He said tightening his grip. Brooke turned around and slapped him hard making Felix stop and back hand her to the ground. Felix wasn't done when he sent a powerful kick to her ribs. Brooke gasped in pain. Felix was about to pull her up when someone pulled him first sending him to the station's floor.

Brooke stayed still till she felt someone's arms around her helping her up. "You okay love?" he asked. Brooke looked up and saw the man that was jeering Felix was helping her up. Brooke sniffed as she tried to talk. "Yeah, I think thanks." She said. "What's your name love?" he asked. "Brooke Davis." She said her voice still shaky. "I'm Pete Dunham. You alright?" he asked touching her cheek slightly. Pete looked behind him to see that his guys were chasing down Felix's. "Can you stand?" he asked helping her up. Brooke stood but grabbed her side. Pete caught her before she fell to ground again. "I guess you're not." He said pulling her hair out of her face. "Let me look." He said. Brooke looked up. "It's okay." He said not wanting her to be scared. Brooke let him lift her shirt. The side was bruised. "It's not broken, just bruised love." He said helping her walk. "Where do you live?" he asked as he helped her sit on the bench. Brooke could see that his right eye was starting to bruise and his lip was bleeding. "A few train stops away." She said. Pete chuckled. "I don't think you should stay alone with your ribs you can come stay with me." He said. Brooke's eyes were becoming heavy. All of a sudden everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2:Waking Up

**I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill or GSH.**

Brooke woke to the sun in her face and pain all over. Sitting up she hissed as a sharp pain ripped through her side. "Ow." She said. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. She was also in a sweatshirt that she didn't recognize and in sweatpants too. She looked up to see Pete standing in the doorway. "Hi." She said shifting slightly. Pete walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "Morning, how you feeling?" he asked. Brooke smiled. "Good, groggy though." She said rubbing her head. "Yeah, you blacked out cause of your ribs. The doc's gave you some stuff for the pain." He said handing her the pills the doctors gave her. "Thank you for letting me stay here and taking me to the ER." She said staring into his eyes. "You're welcome love, you hungry?" he asked. "Um, I'll have juice if you have any." She said watching as Pete got up and left.

After finishing her juice Brooke looked at her watch to see that it was almost eleven. "How do you know Felix?" Pete asked as Brooke finished with her breakfast. "We used to date in high school actually. That's another mistake of mine." She said playing with hem of her shirt. Pete noticed and sat back down next to her. "What happened?" "He cheated on me with some girl and then I just didn't want anything from him anymore. He took it bad." Brooke said as she looked back up at him. "Well what are you doing today?" he asked. Brooke raised her eyebrow at him. "Nothing, Why?" she asked curiously. "There's a match today, and I don't want you to be alone with psycho after you. Join me?" he asked. Brooke smiled. "Yeah, sure I'll come."

Brooke and Pete hoped into a cab to go to his brother's house. "I lost my wallet and my keys. I have to see if he'll spare a hundred." Pete said whispering in her ear. The car pulled up in front of the house. "I'll be right back." Pete said as he helped Brooke out of the cab. Both walked up to the house. Pete smiled at her as he knocked repeatedly on the door. A man open, the door and didn't look like he was surprised to see him. "What are you doing?" He asked as Pete pushed himself in the door. "Aye aye! All right, bruv." Pete said walking in. "Who's this Pete?" he asked as Brooke smiled and walked behind Pete and leaned against the counter. Brooke looked to see a guy in the door way. "Matt, this is Pete, Steve's brother. Pete, this is my brother, Matt." Sharon said. Brooke smiled. "Hi, I'm Sharon do you want help put his down?" She asked Brooke. Brooke looked at Pete who winked at her as she walked with Sharon up the stairs.

Sharon walked into the baby's room and she leaned against the door frame. "So, how do you know Pete?" she asked pulling the blanket over the baby. "We met in the subway." Brooke said not wanting to look her in the face. "Look I know I just met you and all but Pete may look like a nice guy but really he's just a thug with thug friends. I don't want to see you get hurt." Shannon said. Brooke shook her head. "Thank you but I can take care of myself." She said walking back down the stairs. Brooke walked back in to see Pete and Steve arguing. "I'll give you a hundred... if you take Matt here to the match." Steve said holding the money next to Matt. "Fuck off, you're having a bubble. I can't take a Yank to football." Pete said annoyed and upset. Steve smiled. "Yeah, you can. And you're gonna be on your best behaviour, do you understand?" Pete tried to reach for the money but Steve pulled it back fast. Pete shook his head and grabbed Brooke's hand walking her toward the exit. "Well, come on, then." Pete said as he passed Matt.

Brooke and Pete walked around the corner before Matt appeared behind them. "I'm not being funny, but the last think I want to do is to take you to the match." Pete said standing in front of Matt. "What about her?" Matt asked pointing at Brooke. "Don't worry about her." Pete said looking back at Brooke who smiled. "So here's how it works. Give me half the money. I'll go to football." "I made a promise to Steve." Matt replied. "Well, Steve ain't here, is he, mate? I am. You're pissing in the wind if you think I'm taking you." Pete said trying to stop Matt from coming. Matt hesitated and looked the other way before speaking. "Cops!" Matt screamed. Pete looked in the direction before catching Matt's foot that was about to kick him. "Well, how fucking stupid do you feel now? Come on, then, dance for me, Yankee. Serves you right for fighting like a bleeding tart, but try that again and I will kick the shit out of you." Pete said making Brooke laugh. Pete helped him up off the ground. "Fuck it. I will take you with me. You might learn something." Pete said wrapping his arm around Brooke's shoulders. "About soccer", Matt asked curiously. "No, mate. Not about soccer. And for fuck's sake, stop saying soccer. Come on, hurry up." Pete yelled as they walked to the train station.

They ended up at a bar on the other side of London. Pete explained to them that it was a place he dealt business and not to speak till spoken too. "Matt give us I minute mate." He said to Matt. Matt walked a little ways away. Pete turned to Brooke. "I don't want you coming to the match with me love. It can get ugly. I don't want you to get hurt." He said moving the hair from her face and looking at the bruise on her cheek. "Look Swill one of my main mate's wife comes here so I want you to hang with her." Pete said. "Will I see you after the match?" she asked taking his hand. Pete smiled. "Course love, come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her in the bar with Matt in tow.


	3. Chapter 3:This Feels Right

Chapter 3: What you do and this feels right.

Pete, Brooke and Matt walked into the pub. Walking in Pete noticed Cammie and Swill at the bar. "Cammie, this is Brooke." Pete said introducing Brooke to Cammie. "You'll be fine; I'll be back there okay?" Pete whispered in her ear. Brooke nodded as she felt him squeeze her arm slightly. "Come on mate." Pete said to Swill. Swill got up and followed Pete to the back of the bar. Brooke turned back to Cammie who was smiling. "Hey I'm Cammie." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Brooke." She said shaking her hand. "So, you're from the states?" she asked Brooke. "North Carolina." She said. "I'm from New York. I came here with some friends. Met Swill and we got married last year." She said handing Brooke water. "So, you and Dunham?" she asked. Brooke smiled. "Is it bad because Shannon gave me the third degree about not dating him earlier?" She said. Cammie laughed. "Yeah, well he is important around here. I'm sure he'll tell you himself what that means later." Cammie said looking back at the boys.

Cammie and Brooke had spent the afternoon laughing and having fun. Cammie looked over to see Swill and Pete. "Hey baby you leaving soon?" Cammie asked. "Yeah, what are you going to do?" he asked. Cammie thought a moment. "Maybe go get my nails done or something." She said. Swill smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips. Brooke smiled and looked over at Pete who was finishing off his beer. "Wanna go outside?" he asked her. Brooke nodded and followed Pete outside. "So, you and Cammie getting along?" he asked as he pulled on his jacket. "Yeah, she's fun to hang with." Brooke said looking around to see that boys filing out of the pub. "You have to go?" she asked. Pete looked behind him and saw many of his guys filing out. "Yeah, you going to hang with Cammie?" he asked as they walked closer to the mob of people leaving. Brooke nodded and stopped. "I'll see you after the match okay?" Brooke nodded as she watched him walk off with Matt.

Brooke and Cammie decided to go get their nails done. It was later in the evening when the girls finished their nails and hair appointment. "Wow your hair looks amazingly good short." Cammie commented on Brooke's short hair. "Yeah, your nails look great." Brooke commented as the girls walked into the pub. Taking a seat in a booth the bartender Joe walked over and gave them lime and tonics. "So how did United do?' Cammie asked taking a sip from her drink. "We won." He said as he walked back to the bar. "God, I'm going to kill Swill if he comes home beaten and bloodied." She said taking another sip. "I guess I'm still lost when it comes to what Pete does." Brooke replied taking a sip from her own drink. "Okay, I'll tell you. Swill and Pete are part of a Firm here. United's Firm actually. Every Football team has one. They're the Green Street Elite, or GSE they're good people Brooke." Cammie finished. Brooke finished her drink. "You okay? I know its lot but Swill didn't tell me till he got really hurt one night so it's good that you know now." Cammie said as she finished her own drink.

Brooke and Cammie sat there for another hour till they could hear the laughing and shouting of the boys. Cammie and Brooke looked up to see Swill run up to Cammie and pick her up. "You got hurt you ass." She screamed. "I'm sorry but they were asking for it. One hit me off guard I had to retaliate." He replied stating his case. Brooke smiled; she looked up and saw Pete and Matt walk in. Pete looked over to see Brooke having a good time with Cammie. "See you had a good time love. You ready?" he asked Brooke nodded and got up with him.

Matt walked ahead of Pete and Brooke. "You like my hair?" she asked. Pete smiled as he ran his hair threw it. "I like it sort love." Brooke smiled. Pete put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "What part of the GSE are you?" Brooke asked. Pete stopped and turned toward her a serious look on his face. "Who told you about the GSE?" he asked in an icy voice. Brooke took a step back. "Cammie told me." She said not looking him in the eyes. Pete saw that she was sincere and calmed down. "Sorry love." He said pulling her close. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He said. Brooke smiled. Pete leaned down and kissed her gently. Pete deepened it after Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let me walk you home okay?" Brooke nodded as he pulled Brooke off toward her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4:What this is

**Finally was able to update. New chapter!**

It had been a few months since Brooke moved from the states to London. It was early the next morning when her phone began to ring. Brooke moaned as she leaned over to answer it. "Hello?" she asked still groggy. "Brooke, its Peyton when are you coming back?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Brooke sat up. "Why do you care Peyton? I'm not bothering you and Lucas." She said trying not to get upset. "Whatever; just get over it and come back." She screamed. Brooke hung up the phone and got up. Brooke got up and found her cell phone ringing again. Brooke looked down to see that it was Pete. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" she asked as she sat on the bed. "What I can't be up early?" he asked. Brooke chuckled. "I miss you, how was the game?" she asked. Pete sighed. "Good, but they're away the next game. It'll keep half of England up all night." He said. Brooke was about to speak when she heard someone knock on the door. "Pete hold on I have to get the door. Where are you anyway, school or your flat?" She asked. Brooke opened the door to find Pete in front of her.

"I'm here actually." He said as he hung up the phone. Brooke smiled as she pulled her arms around his neck. Pete smiled as he forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. "Don't you have to teach today?" she asked as she kissed him again. Pete smiled as he leaned her on the bed. Brooke gasped when she felt his hands go under her shirt. "No, I took the day off. I Thought I'd stay with you." He said as he pushed his sweatshirt off. Brooke kissed his stomach. "I want to spend it with you too." She said sitting on his lap. "I love you Brooke Davis." He said pulling her on top of him. Brooke sat up so she was straddling his stomach. "Don't lie to me Pete please." She said. Pete sat up and cradled her in his arms. "Brooke I'm not I do love you. I'm not going to do what your other boyfriend did to you." He said trying to reinsure her. Brooke smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Pete deepened it making her moan as he flipped her over on the bed. "I love you too Pete." She said taking his shirt off. Pete smiled as he pulled her shirt off too. Pete and Brooke spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening together.

"Do you have to go?" Brooke asked as she took the bed sheet with her following Pete out to the kitchen. Pete smiled. "I have to love. I got class in the morning and gym." He said placing her on the counter. Brooke smiled as she kissed him gently. Pete deepened the kiss leaning her back against the wall. "Mmm stay here." She said in between breaths. Pete pulled back. "I can't babe; tell you what come with me tomorrow. You can see how I teach." He said grinning. Brooke smiled. "Okay, I'll come. I love you." She said kissing him quickly on the lips. "Love you too babe. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He said returning the kiss. Brooke watched as he walked down the hall. Walking back to the bedroom Brooke sat down on the bed and smiled. Brooke looked over to see that her phone was vibrating. "Hello?" she asked. "Okay since you won't come home we'll come and see you." Peyton said her voice sounding more irritated. "You know what fuck you Peyton. I actually have a great life here and I don't want you and Lucas to be involved in anything anymore. As far as I know this friendship is over." Brooke said before hanging up.

Brooke found out that Matt was going to be joining her and Pete while he taught P.E. Walking to the field both Brooke and Pete gave each other a quick kiss before he started the class. "Class, today we have an extraordinarily distinguished guest. We also have a very beautiful delightful sexy guest too." Pete said making Brooke smile and blush at the same time. "Mr. Buckner is an American who went to the finest university in the United States, Harvard. But despite his prestigious education, Mr. Buckner still thinks that baseball is better than football." Pete said as the boys booed in unison making Brooke smile. "I know, boys. It's an utter sin. It's our job to save this heathen from his evil ways and teach him what really matters in life, and that is?" "Football!" the kids screamed in unison. Brooke and Matt exchanged a smile. "Exactly, we're going to play five-a-side. Mr. Buckner will be goalie for the away colours. Now, go easy on him, boys. You know how these Americans bruise."

Pete finished as he dumped the shirts on the ground. Pete wrapped his arms around Brooke as they walked toward Matt. "How do we keep this fair? I let every other ball go through?" Matt asked. Pete smiled as he pulled out a pair of goalie gloves and handed them to Matt. "I wouldn't worry about that. All right, you ready?" Pete asked as he and Brooke walked back to the side line. "Have fun." Brooke said as he walked over the boys to get them stretched and ready to play.

Matt was wrong about the way the boys played the game of football. Matt ended up doing truly bad in the game. Pete blew the whistle which signaled the end of the game. "All right; thanks to some pathetic goalkeeping, from the away keeper. All right, get yourselves changed, boys." Pete walked over to Matt who was flat on his back in the goal. Brooke walked over and stood with Pete. "That's what I call a real ass-whipping." "You set me up. That was like the junior Olympic football team, right?" Matt asked as Pete helped him up off the ground. "No mate, just regular English boys. We've got history next. Say a few words about the American War of Independence. They'd get a kick out of a real live colonial." Pete asked hooking his arm around Brooke's waist. "American history isn't really my specialty." Matt said as he was getting ready to take off. "Mate, they're ten. Teach them whatever you want."Pete suggested. Matt told them that he was meeting up with his sister so he couldn't come to class.

Brooke sat on Pete's desk as she saw that he was dressed in a shirt and tie. "Wow, I've never seen you dressed like that before." She said as Pete stood over her. "I can't wear sweats all the time love." He replied kissing her on the lips. Brooke wanted to deepen it but Pete pulled away just in time to see the kids filing in. Pete kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "You're a tease you know that." He said making her smile and laugh. "I have to start the class now love." Brooke playfully pouted. She got up and sat in the back of the classroom. Pete finished class. "Wow, I really didn't know you were that good with kids?" Brooke said as Pete sat on the edge of the desk. "Well, it's something I've always wanted to do. That and I love football." He said pulling Brooke to him. Brooke kissed his chest as he pulled her closer. "I love you babe." He said tilting her head to kiss her tenderly. Brooke smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck. "I love you Mr. Dunham." She said making Pete smile. "You should say that more often." He said picking her up slightly. "I got to go home and get ready for the Manchester game." Brooke nodded. Both walked out of the building and to Pete's car.


	5. Chapter 5: United Away

**I dont own any charcters from one tree hill or green street hooligans. **

Few days later, Matt, Pete and Brooke pulled up to the train station. The game was postponed due to weather so now Pete and the boys were leaving for Manchester. Pete and the boys had to go to Manchester since the match was away. The three of them got out of the car and walked to behind of the car. Pete put his arm around Brooke's shoulders before handing Matt the keys to the car. "I don't reckon I'll be back till tomorrow night. Be gentle with her. And remember, left side." Matt took the keys and agreed with him. Pete put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath. "You okay?" Brooke asked. Pete shrugged and kissed her head. "Yeah, I'm okay babe." "You seem nervous." Matt replied. "Nervous? Fuck off." Pete responded getting agitated. "What's on your mind, then?" Matt pushed. Pete took another deep breath before answering. "Two little words keep every Hammer in England up all night: United away." Pete said as he looked over Swill, Ike and Cammie were walking toward them."

"All right mate, You all right?" Swill asked Pete. "Yeah, all right big man?" Pete said. Brooke and Cammie gave each other a quick hug. "Hey, how are you girl?" Cammie asked. Brooke pulled away as she felt Pete slide his hand around her waist. "Good." She said wrapping her hands around Pete's. Cammie smiled as Cammie wrapped her arms around Swill. "Where's Bovver?" Pete asked. Ike responded saying that Bower had been acting like an ass all week. "His phone's off. I can't believe he's gonna pull a runner for United away." Pete said sounding pissed off. "They'll be gunning for you, too, after the job you pulled on their top boy last year." Swill said. Cammie playfully hit him on the shoulder. Brooke raised an eyebrow at Pete. "What happened last year?" Matt asked. "I may have gone a bit over the top." Pete said with a smile on his face. "Just a bit", Ike said. They looked around and noticed that Dave wasn't there either. "Where's Dave? Have you heard from him?" Pete asked Ike and Swill. "Have you?" Swill asked. "Oh, everything's just falling right into place, isn't it?" Pete said his anger becoming apparent. "We should get going mates." Ike said as he started for the train. Swill kissed Cammie on lips before leaving. "Be safe okay?" Brooke asked grabbing Pete and kissing him tenderly. "I will have fun with Cammie okay?" Pete said kissing her forehead. "I love you." Brooke said. "I love you too. I'll call you later." Pete said as he walked off with Ike and Swill.

"Wow you guys look like you're really in love." Cammie said as she took a bite from her desert. "Cammie I haven't been this happy since I don't even remember. I just don't want to lose Pete." Brooke said finishing her desert. "So have you guys you know…" Brooke looked at Cammie with wide eyes. "How can you ask me that?" Brooke asked as she threw a straw wrapper at Cammie. "What I'm curious. Did you?" Brooke sighed and nodded. Cammie started laughing hard. "That's great Brooke. Swill and I have been thinking about kids." She said. Brooke raised her head. "That's great Cam, I've always wanted kids." Brooke said as she walked out of the restaurant with Cammie. "You and Pete would make terrific parents." Brooke and Cammie stopped in the park and looked over the water. "I mean we've only been together and few months I don't want freak him out." Brooke said as she threw a stone. Cammie sighed. "The reason Swill and I got married was that I got pregnant. The thing was I was a one night stand." She said. Brooke opened her mouth in surprise. "Oh, god Cammie so what happened?" Brooke asked. Cammie sat on the bench. "Well I told him and he said that he would stay with me. After our son was born; I realized that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and he agreed. For some reason I think that you and Pete will have a baby in a future." She said "Why do you think that?" Brooke asked as she got up to go back to her apartment. "I'm psychic." Brooke laughed as she was about to leave. "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Brooke yelled over her shoulder.

Brooke got to her apartment to see that her door was open. Walking in, she noticed that nothing was missing. Turning on her lights she noticed that someone was sitting in one of her chairs. "Hello; Miss. Davis." The man said making Brooke jump. "Don't be scared love. Close the door." Brooke did what the man said and closed the door. "I know that you've been seeing Petey Dunham." The man said rising from the chair. Brooke stood still as he walked over and pulled the hair from her face. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked. "Well Bovver here and I are going to send you a message." Brooke looked over to see Bovver standing in the threshold. "Bov, please don't do this please." Brooke didn't get to say anything else before she was knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6:Interrupted

**Sorry for the long delay on this story. I've been super busy. Thank you all for the continued support for this story.**

Brooke and Pete were in the middle of a perfect evening at home when a few knocks on the door shook Pete and Brooke from their perfect moment. "Don't worry they'll go away." Pete said as he pulled Brooke under the shower head making her giggle. "Who the hell is it?" she asked Pete as Pete picked her up. Brooke and Pete kissed tenderly till Pete had enough of the constant banging on his door. "What the fuck." Pete sneered as he put her down. "Wait here." He said as he kissed her forehead and got out of the shower. "Hang on." Pete said as he went to the door and opened it to see Bov, Dave, and Ike at his door.

"All right, boys. What you doing here?" He asked. "The Yank here", Bovver asked Pete looking in the apartment. "No, he's..." "A fucking undercover journo", Bovver said cutting Pete off. "What? No, bollocks", "No, it's straight, mate. I seen him down at the Times walking out. Shaking hands, proper pally", Dave said glancing at Pete. "What's that all about? Think about. Drops in out of nowhere, never been in a scrap in his life. Snugs in nice and tight with a top boy at a firm, for fuck's sake, Pete, what else was he doing at the Times?" Bovver asked Pete. "No, that means fuck all. Could've been any one of a hundred reasons he was down there." Pete said in Matt's defense. "This time I'd like to make sure of that myself." Bovver said trying to push himself into the apartment. "You sure of this, Bov, Cause if you're coming in here like this,

You fucking well better be." Pete said stopping Bovver momentarily. "Yeah, watch out, son." Bovver said pushing himself Ike and Dave into the apartment.

Pete walked into the bathroom and grabbed Brooke who was sitting on the edge of the tub. "What's going on?" she asked as Pete grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Aye it's Brooke." Dave said as Ike and Bovver look at her and Pete. "Hello Boys." She said as she leaned her head against Pete's shoulder. "What, is this his; is it?" Bovver asked Pete as he pointed to the laptop. "Yeah", Pete said looking at the laptop. "Brooke, can you wait for me in the bedroom." He said kissing her head. Brooke nodded and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. "Make this quick I'm not going to involve her in what you fucks are doing." He said as he picked up the paper that Matt wrote. "Yeah, what the fuck is this? Here, Keith, you know about all this computer stuff. Have a look." Bovver said. All four of them looked at the laptop that Matt had written about GSE. "Wait here. I'll put some clothes on." Pete said as he walked to the bedroom.

Brooke looked up to see Pete walk in pissed off. "Pete? You okay?" she asked as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on a different one. He also threw on a pair of jeans and his sneakers. "Yeah, I have to go to the Abby. I'm sorry babe." He said as pulled her up with him and pulled her close to her. "Matt's, an undercover Journo. He's written about all of us I'm going to go confront him about it." He said kissing her tenderly. Brooke smiled as she kissed his chest. "I love you." She said as she kissed his chest again. Pete smiled as he picked up her chin and kissed her again. "Love you too." He said. "I'll see you later. Don't wait up okay." He said as he went to the door. Brooke watched as Pete left. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and pulled on one of Pete's old wife beaters on and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over herself.

Brooke was fast asleep when her cell started to ring and vibrate quickly. Groaning she leaned over and noticed that it was Matt's number. "Hello?" she asked groggy. "Brooke we're at the hospital you need to come fast." He said sounding shaky. "What happened?" she asked as she got up and tripped over Pete's soccer ball. "Just get here we're in the lobby." He said as he hung up. Brooke hung up the phone and gasped at the pain in her ankle. "Shit." She said as she got up and threw on her jeans and sneakers. Brooke limped down the street toward the hospital.

Brooke got to the hospital and was in more pain than she could ever be. Brooke limped toward the desk. She walked in to see Matt at the coffee machine. "Matt!" she screamed to get his attention. Matt turned to see her limping toward him. "Brooke, what happened are you okay?" he asked. "Where's Pete?" she asked ignoring Matt's question. "He's checking on Steve." Matt said trying to get her to sit down. "Wait what happened to Steve?" she asked. Matt explained to her that Tommy and his firm had ambushed them at pub and the reason was that Bovver had set them up.

Brooke sat with Matt and Bovver as they waited for Pete. "You should get your ankle looked at Brooke." Matt said. Brooke shrugged. "Its fine I just want Pete to be okay." She said. Matt and Brooke looked up to see Pete walked toward them with a grim look on his face. Matt stood up and helped Brooke get to her feet. "What did he say?" Matt asked. "He's hanging on." Pete said. He turned his attention from Matt to Brooke. "What are you doing here? What happened to you foot?" he asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Matt called and told me I should come here. I got up and tripped over the soccer ball." She said as he kissed her deeply. "You should get it checked out love." He said pulling away and leaning his forehead on hers. "I will." She said. Pete smiled as he pulled away and made his way toward Bovver.

Pete stood in front of Bovver who was looking like he was resenting what he did to Pete. Matt and Brooke stood and few feet behind him. "Trusting lads, you always said trusting lads was my problem, Bov. I trust lads too much.

Trust the Yank too much. This is how you prove your point? Backstabbing me? Teaming up with Tommy Hatcher to kill the Major? Kill my fucking brother?! Put my girlfriend in the fucking hospital?!" Pete sneered. "I'll kill Tommy. Just say the word and I'll do it." Bovver said trying to make Pete any less mad. "I don't need you for that. I don't need you for anything anymore. Go away." Pete said backing away from Bovver. "Please, I fucked up..." Bovver tried to say before Pete grabbed Brooke's arm and led her toward the desk.

Brooke was with Pete as they checked out her ankle. "Miss. Davis we got you x-ray back." The doctor said holding her x-ray in her hand. "Is it broken?" Pete asked. "No, but you're going to have to be on crutches for a few days. It's badly bruised." She said as she finished her chart. "I'll get you a pair of crutches." She said as she left. Brooke sighed as she looked up at Pete who looked lost. "Pete you okay?'' She asked getting his attention. "Yeah?" he asked walking over to her. "You ready?" He asked. Brooke nodded as Pete helped her off the table and toward the exit.

Pete, Matt and Brooke walked out to see the boys waiting outside. "How is he?" Dave asked. "He's hanging in there." Pete said as he held onto Brooke. "So, what now", Swill asked. "You let Tommy know I want a straightener. Tomorrow, all right", Pete said. Brooke looked at him. "We finish this once and for all. Somewhere quiet, Away from Old Bill. Your mate still runs security at Trinity Wharf?" Pete asked Swill. "Yeah", "Get hold of him. Set it up. Come on." He said as he led Brooke and Matt away from the hospital.

Brooke and Pete were at the apartment. "Get some rest love." He said as he pulled the blankets over her. "Where you going?" she asked as she sat up. Pete sighed. "Shannon's, I'll be back in a bit." He said as he kissed her lips. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't go please Pete. Stay." She said pleading. "I'll be back before I go to the wharf. I promise." He said trying to reinsure her. Brooke felt tears brim to her eyes. "Okay." She said. Pete nodded as he turned and walked back out of the bedroom. Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes as she laid herself down on the pillows hoping that Pete would be back.


	7. Chapter 7: Wharf Fight

**Here is another update this story is almost done. Thank you for the continued support.**

Brooke woke to the soft rain hitting the window. Brooke sighed as she looked at the clock on the night stand it was only three am she had only gotten about two hours of sleep and was more anxious about Pete coming home. Getting up she decided to grab a glass of water. Brooke grabbed her crutches and hobbled into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass she filled it with water and finished it placing it in the sink she turned and saw Pete walk in. "Thought I told you to get to sleep." He said as he pulled off his jacket and threw his keys to the counter. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you." She said watching his movement. "Well I'm home babe. What's wrong?" he asked pulling her in for a hug. Brooke lifted her head her eyes filled with tears pouring down her cheeks. "I just don't want to wake up to find that you're dead. Pete I don't want you to go to the wharf." She said. Pete pulled her cradling her head. "'I have to go Brooke. It's my brother who is in the hospital. It was you he put in the hospital. I can't let him get away with that." He said pulling away. Brooke sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay Pete. I'm just scared." She said leaning against the counter.

Pete walked over to her placed a kiss on her lips. Brooke locked her arms around his neck as he pulled him closer. Pete deepened it making moan as he shoved his hands under her shirt. Both ended up in their room. Brooke pulled his shirt over his head tracing the United Hammers tattoo he had on his chest. Pete smiled as he nibbled on her neck. Giggling she sat up so that Pete could pull her shirt off. Pete and Brooke stared at each other. "I love you Brooke Davis." He said caressing her cheek. Brooke smiled. "I love you Pete Dunham." She said as he leaned in. Both Brooke and Pete finished in the early morning.

Pete woke up early to see Brooke still sleeping soundly. Grabbing his jacket he walked to the living room and sat down looking at the clock he saw that it was time to go. Before leaving he walked into the bedroom. "I'm sorry babe. I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead. Pete grabbed his keys and proceeded toward the wharf.

Brooke woke to her cell vibrating on the bedside table. Sitting up she grabbed the sheet with her she look over to see that Pete was gone. "No Pete." She said as she grabbed her phone. "Yeah?" she asked. "Brooke its Shannon is Matt there?" she asked. Brooke stood up ignoring the pain in her leg. "No he isn't where, are you?" she asked grabbing her stuff. "I'm at my house do you want me to wait for you?" she asked. Brooke grabbed her ran down the stairs and out the door. "Yeah, I'm on my way." She said as she ran to Shannon's.

Shannon opened the door to see Brooke rounding the corner. "When was the last time you saw him?" she asked on the verge of tears. "I'm not sure I went into the kitchen to call the cab company and I came back the door was opened and he was gone." She said as she pulled Ben into the car. Brooke got into the passenger seat. "Don't worry we'll find him I promise." She said. Brooke nodded. The two sat and looked out the window wondering where they were. Brooke wondered what if her life would have been simpler if she had not met Pete or if Pete hadn't saved her from Felix. Sighing she hid the tears from Shannon as she looked out the window for any sign of the GSE.

Brooke looked out the window to see the two firms going at one another. "Shannon, stop here." She said. "What why?" she asked. "Stop the fucking car now!" she screamed. Shannon stopped as she raced out of the car and toward the fighting men. Brooke reached the end to see Matt getting the shit kicked out of him. Brooke looked to see Pete being beaten with a cosh. Brooke stared in shock as Bovver helped him out by attacking Tommy. "Me old mate, Bovver, you never could turn down a good scrap." Pete said seemingly in pain. "You know me, bruv. Come on, get him up!" Bovver said as he and Matt helped Pete up off the ground. Pete screamed out in pain as they helped him to the side of the wharf.

Pete, Matt and Bovver watched as the two firms continued to kick the shit out each other. Brooke made her way over. "Pete!" she shouted as she came into view of all three men. "Brooke? Get out of here." He screamed. "No." she said as she got closer she could see that he was in need of a hospital. "What hurts?" she asked as she helped support his weight with the help of Matt. "Everything", He said. "We need to get out of here." Matt said looking over to see Shannon parked on the other side of the street. "Let's go." Matt said. Bovver took the place of Brooke as she ran ahead of them. Brooke opened the door as the three guys came closer. "Bov, wanna make up for what you've done? Get the boys out of here." Pete said winching as Matt tried to get him in the car. Bovver nodded as he placed him into the car and ran off to get the rest of the boys out of trouble.

Matt and Brooke waited at the hospital to know if Pete was okay. "I'm going to the bathroom Matt." She said as Brooke walked to the bathroom. Brooke walked to the sinks and threw the water in her face. Looking at her hands she could see Pete's blood on her hands. Brooke felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she slid down the edge of the stalls and pulled her knees to her chest making it for her breath. Brooke looked up to see a girl walk in. "Oi I'm sorry love I didn't see you." She said. Brooke whipped the tears away hastily. "It's okay I'm fine." She said as she washed her hands and proceeded her way back to Matt. Matt saw Brooke and got up. "You okay?" he asked. Brooke nodded as she sat down and waited for the doctor to give them an update on Pete's condition.

Brooke fell asleep while Matt stayed awake. Matt woke her as Pete's doctor came closer to them. Is there anyone here for Pete Dunham?" He asked. Matt shook Brooke awake. The two of them walked closer to the doctor. "Yeah, we know Pete." Matt said. "Come with me." The doctor said. Brooke looked at Matt before following the doctor. Both sat down. "Pete came in with some pretty bad injuries. He's got a dislocated arm and leg, some pretty bad bruised ribs. He had some internal bleeding but we were able to fix that and he has a bad concussion. All in all he's lucky." The doctor explained. Brooke and Matt felt a relief. "He can see visitors tomorrow." The doctor said as he left Brooke and Matt.

It had been a few days since Pete was admitted to the hospital. Brooke had been the first to see him but he was pretty groggy from the antistesia they had given him. Brooke walked into his room to see him up from his bed and dressed. "What are you doing?" she asked. Pete turned around. "I can't just lie in that bloody bed all day I'll go fucking insane." He said. Brooke giggled. "Baby you're getting out today." She said as she sat on the bed. Pete smiled. "So are you staying here with me?" he asked. Brooke thought a moment, did she want to return to Tree Hill or stay happy with Pete. "I think I might stay here." She said as she kissed him firmly on the lips. Pete deepened it laying Brooke on the bed. "Not here." She said sitting back up. "Fine, but when we get home I expect a lot of loving." He said as he got up. Brooke and Pete walked to the apartment.


End file.
